


10 – “Wait, no! Aww, crap. Here we go again.”

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [10]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Clint carries a lot of trick arrows. Not all of them are the best choice for this particular battle...Aw, putty arrows, no.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Kudos: 22





	10 – “Wait, no! Aww, crap. Here we go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part ten of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**10 – “Wait, no! Aww, crap. Here we go again.”**

“Go down, you Fucker!” Clint snarls angrily at the... Blob. Thing. Whatever, he's pretty sure Stark and Cap will come up with some sort of name for it in the after reports.

He's almost out of arrows – unfortunately, so is Kate.

She runs past him, and with a quick, “Sorry Hawkeye, gotta borrow that real quick!” she grabs an arrow right out of his quiver. Clint only sees it out of the corner of his eye, but this looks bad. Out of all the arrows she could have grabbed, this is the wrong thing. It's way too close quarters for this one.

“Wait no!” But she's already nocked and released it a second later. “Aww crap. Here we go again.”

The arrow hits it's target and releases a bright pink, sticky stuff.

“Aw, putty arrow, no.” He sighs unhappily. It's everywhere.

“What the fuck, Clint.” Kate says flatly, looking at him like this is his fault. Which, to be fair...

“I tried to warn you about this.”

“ _Why_ do you even carry this??” she asks, making a face as she tries to wipe the stuff out of her face, only making it a worse mess that gets stuck in her long hair. Her glare intensifies.

“It's useful. For _long_ distances. Long, Katie. Not my fault when you just grab my shit.”Clint shoots back, leaping at the alien-blob-whatever-the-fuck-thingy in an attempt to stop it from eating another part of the Brooklyn Bridge.

“Oh, screw you.” she bites back, throwing bits of rubble at the blob since she's not going to risk another putty arrow.

*+~

When all is done, and the Avengers can finally retreat from the scene, both Hawkeyes are on the receiving end of a lot of good natured ribbing, which they endure until the end of the debriefing. Then they make their way to Bed Stuy, where Kate runs for the bathroom to get in the shower, first.

“Yeah yeah, you can go first, you're welcome.” Clint grumbles under his breath,staying upright as to not stick himself to the floor or any furniture. He's starting to rethink these fucking arrows, and even the dog looks like he's silently judging him.

The good thing is, Clint has the bottle of remover handy – Kate will probably murder him, when she spends 3 hours in the shower without any progress in removing the goo, but that serves her right for snatching his stuff, Clint figures and gets to work over the kitchen sink.

Kate emerges a long while later, and it doesn't look like she's steaming from the hot water. Clint smirks at her, as he hands over the bottle and takes his chance to get into the shower before Kate can run back in there.

He still treats her to pizza that night, and they sprawl out on his couch, with Lucky by their feet, happily munching on his own slice of pizza.


End file.
